Don't Go
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Saatnya untuk Kyungsoo jujur pada Jongin. Dan kejujuran itu membuat Kyungsoo harus menerima segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. "Kau… kau yang membunuh Baekhyun hyung? Kau yang menabraknya?" "Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus membayar ini semua dengan nyawamu sendiri, hyung." [2S. Yaoi. KaiSoo. Another fluffy from me! DLDR! Last Chap!]
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Go**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – And Other**

**Genre : Friendship – Romance – Fluffy – Hurt/Comfort – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Two Shoot**

**.**

**Summary : Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk tinggal di rumah temannya. Dan dari sanalah, Kyungsoo menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Sehun yang bernama Jongin, adalah seseorang yang kehilangan semangatnya karena hyung yang paling di cintainya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Disini adalah perjuangan Kyungsoo untuk mengembalikan Jongin! [2S. Yaoi. KaiSoo. Another fluffy from me! DLDR]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves, but… this story is mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hati-hati karena banyak TYPO(S). Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur berantakan. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan dimana-mana… I'm Sorry!**

**YAOI. KaiSoo. Yang gak suka, silahkan 'back' ^^**

**I told you, don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu, _hyung_? Kau setuju dengan tawaran yang aku berikan?" Pria tinggi berkulit putih bernama Sehun itu memberikan sebuah pertanyaan pada pria lain yang duduk di hadapannya. Matanya menatap penuh pengharapan namun tegas. Sehun sangat berharap pria itu akan mengucapkan 'IYA'.

"Ung~ apa tidak ada pilihan lain, Hun-_ah_?"

Sehun membuang nafas sedikit kesal, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Haruskah aku mati untuk meyakinkanmu?" Sehun memandang gusar pria polos di hadapannya. Kalau Sehun tidak ingat kalau pria itu dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dia pasti akan menendang bokong pria itu ke pantai paling jauh di Busan. "Baiklah, aku akan ulangi sekali lagi. Kau tidak akan repot untuk mencari apartemen di tengah luasnya Seoul. Kau cukup tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu. Disana, akan ada seorang pria, seumuran denganku. Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia baik dan ceria. Seminggu yang lalu, _hyung_-nya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal. Jongin sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Sejak kematian _hyung_-nya, Jongin menjadi pemurung dan berantakan. Dengan tinggalnya kau disana, aku harap kau bisa menyentuh hatinya agar dia bisa mendapatkan kembali kehidupannya seperti dulu…"

Pria di hadapan Sehun memejamkan matanya. Menyerap semua penjelasan Sehun untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sekaligus mencari jawaban akan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa terus berada di dekat Jongin. Meskipun aku bersahabat baik dengannya, tapi aku harus kembali ke Qingdao untuk sekolah. Aku disini untuk menjenguk Jongin setelah kematian _hyung_-nya."

Pria itu mengangguk paham.

"Aku beraharap, kau akan setuju. Karena saat ini, aku hanya bisa mempercayakan Jongin padamu." Lanjut Sehun. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak memiliki cara untuk mencarikan seseorang teman untuk Jongin.

Bukan Sehun tidak ingin menemani Jongin sebagai sahabat seperjuangannya sejak kecil, tapi saat ini, Sehun harus kembali ke Qingdao untuk sekolah. Karena ia adalah murid pertukaran pelajar disana.

Pria itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk membuangnya dengan tenang. Pejaman matanya terbuka, dan dia tersenyum penuh keyakinan. "_Arasseo_. Aku akan berusaha." Jawabnya. "Dan sepertinya, aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu setiap saat tentang Kim Jongin itu…" Lanjut pria yang memiliki kulit seputih susu dan mata bulat, yang tubuhnya lebih mungil daripada Sehun.

Sehun terlonjak kaget. _Secepat itukah dia mengambil keputusan? Tapi, Oke…_ Sehun puas dengan jawabannya. Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku bisa mengaturnya… Dan besok, bersiaplah. Aku akan mengantarmu, Kyungsoo _hyung_…"

Pria itu mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun dan pria bermata bulat dengan nama Kyungsoo itu tiba di sebuah rumah yang besar namun sangat sepi. Mereka masuk ke dalam dengan Kyungsoo yang menyeret koper mininya.

"Hun-_ah_, apa rumah ini selalu sepi? Seperti ini setiap hari?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Pandangannya mengedar pada seisi rumah yang mewah dan besar. Ia merasa takjub. Rumah orang tuanya di New York tidak sebesar ini, cukup sederhana saja.

Sehun terkekeh. "Aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau di rumah ini tidak ada siapa-siapa selain Jongin dan _hyung_-nya. Tapi sekarang, mungkin hanya ada kau dan Jongin disini…" Jawab Sehun tanpa melirik pada Kyungsoo.

Pria dengan tubuh mungil itu mengangguk mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan _maid_ atau tukang kebun misalnya?"

"Tidak ada." Sehun menjawab singkat.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk lagi.

Sekarang, mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu dengan cat coklat muda. Kyungsoo berdiri di belakang Sehun. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat punggung tegap Sehun yang terlihat naik turun selama beberapa kali. Entah apa yang sedang pria itu yakinkan dalam dirinya.

"Ini kamar Jongin." Ucap Sehun singkat.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, ia menunggu apa yang akan Sehun lakukan selanjutnya.

Tangan Sehun meraih _knop_ pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya sejenak, yang pertama kali menyapa mereka adalah gelap. Kyungsoo bisa mendengar kalau Sehun membuang nafasnya, baru setelahnya ia maju selangkah demi selangkah ke dalam kamar milik Jongin. Kyungsoo mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Hei, Kkamjong… Aku datang membawakan seorang teman untukmu." Sehun menyentuh pundak seorang pria yang dia panggil Jongin dengan pelan. Terlihat kalau Jongin sedang tertidur menghadap kearah lain, membelakangi Sehun.

"Aku harap kau jangan terus murung seperti ini. Kembalilah menjadi Jongin yang dulu, yang ceria dan juga suka mengumbar kalimat gombal pada siapapun. Aku tidak akan lama berada disini, karena aku harus kembali ke Qingdao. Jadi, berbaiklah dengan Kyungsoo _hyung_. _Arra_? Aku akan menitipkanmu padanya, karena aku mempercayainya." Setelah mengusap punggung Jongin, Sehun tersenyum miris. Air matanya menggenang di matanya, tapi Kyungsoo tau jika air mata itu tidak akan pernah jatuh. Sehun memang orang dengan jiwa _friendship_ yang tinggi. Setidaknya, Kyungsoo merasakan itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun saat mereka saling berhadapan. "Dia adalah Jongin. Sudah seminggu dia hanya bungkam tidak mau berbicara pada siapapun. Dia juga tidak makan. Aku bahkan sering melihatnya bangun di tengah malam. Dia juga tidak sekolah. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya dia bisa hidup seminggu ini tanpa nutrisi." Jelas Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan berusaha, Hun-_ah_…"

Sehun tersenyum. "Kau yang terbaik, _hyung_. Aku menitipkan Jongin padamu. Satu jam lagi aku berangkat ke Qingdao. Telpon saja aku jika kau memiliki beberapa pertanyaan dan ketika ada masalah disini…"

Kyungsoo megangguk.

"_Gomawo_, Kyungie _hyung_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo membereskan semua pakaiannya di sebuah lemari yang ada di kamarnya. Kamar yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Kata Sehun itu adalah kamar tamu, jadi Kyungsoo boleh memakainya. Setelah membereskan pakaian, Kyungsoo merapihkan dan menyapu juga membersihkan kamar itu karena terdapat debu tipis disana, mungkin karena itu adalah kamar tamu jadi tidak pernah terpakai. Kyungsoo membuka jendelanya, dan ia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika ia melihat pemandangan yang langsung menatap ke taman belakang.

Sungguh mengerikan.

Taman belakang itu di penuhi oleh bunga yang sudah sangat layu, bahkan kering. Kyungsoo memutar otaknya, ia harus kembali menanam disana dengan baik. Itu pikirnya.

"Tidak hari ini. Mungkin besok saja. Karena hari ini, aku harus berkenalan dengan Jongin…" Senyumnya terkembang. Ia sudah bertekad, kalau ia harus bisa merubah Jongin kembali. Bukan merubah lebih tepatnya, mungkin mengembalikan.

Kyungsoo menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, mencoba memberikan semangat lewat udara yang masih pagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Rumah ini besar dan megah, tapi sangat sepi dan suram. Kyungsoo menatap ke seluruh penjuru rumah. _Rumah ini akan terlihat hidup kalau orang yang menghuninya juga hidup_, itulah pikir Kyungsoo. Dan untuk mengawali hidupnya disini, maka Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dirinya akan memulai untuk hidup agar semuanya bisa hidup juga *plakk

Dengan bersemangat, Kyungsoo membuka semua tirai dan jendela di rumah Jongin. Membersihkan segala hiasan dan kursi juga karpet dan sofa. Mencuci piring di dapur. Menguras kamar madi dan kolam renang. Baru setelah sekitar tiga jam, semuanya sudah selesai dengan baik. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tangannya, mencoba membersihkannya dari debu yang menempel.

Ia kembali menatap sekeliling rumah Jongin. Kemudian senyum terkembang. "Baiklah. Kurasa ini sudah lebih baik. Sekarang, aku akan mandi dulu dan memasak untuk Jongin…" Ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

Sejuknya air dari _shower_ yang ia gunakan membuat tubuhnya menjadi lebih segar. Selsesai mandi, Kyungsoo memilih menggunakan pakaian santai ala rumahan, itu _style_ Kyungsoo jika sedag santai di rumah. Seperti celana pendek berwarna putih dengan kaos berwarna hijau tua yang polos. Sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih.

Selesai dengan penampilannya, kini Kyungsoo menuju dapur. Membuka lemari es dan melihat apa yang ada di sana. Seketika Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi lemari es yang penuh dan lengkap. Yang paling membuat Kyungsoo bahagia adalah dapur yang bersih dengan peralatan dan bahan masak yang lengkap. _Rasanya seperti surga_, itu kata Kyungsoo.

Yeah~

Ia sudah memutuskan apa yang akan ia masak. Kyungsoo mengambil _apron_ berwarna biru tua dan memakainya. Memotong, mengaduk, menggoreng, mengadon, dan segalanya. Sangat lihai.

**.**

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah berada di kamar Jongin. Ia sudah bertekad, dan ia juga tidak ingin menyesal nantinya. Jika sudah berjanji, maka Kyungsoo harus menepatinya. Kyungsoo memang tidak berjanji pada siapapun, tapi ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menyimpan nampan yang berisi makanan untuk Jongin, Kyungsoo membuka tirai dan jendela kamar itu. Karena yang Kyungsoo rasakan adalah sumpek dengan tidak adanya pergantian udara di kamar Jongin.

Setelah membuka tirai dan jendelanya, Kyungsoo membereskan beberapa peralatan milik Jongin yang berserakan di lantai, meja nakas, dan meja belajarnya. Baru setelah itu ia berjalan mendekati Jongin. Duduk di tepi kasurnya dan membuka suara.

"Hei, Jongin-_ah_… _Ireonna_… Aku punya menu sarapan yang baik untukmu. Bukankah kau sudah lama tidak makan? Makanlah dulu walau sedikit, itu akan membuatmu lebih kuat." Kyungsoo berusaha membangunkan Jongin dengan mengusap punggung Jongin yang terbalutkan kaos pendek berwarna hitam.

Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum. Ia tidak peduli jika Jongin tidak meresponnya, karena yang terpenting adalah ia akan berusaha untuk membuat Jongin bangun dan menatap padanya.

"Apa kau suka sayuran? Kalau tidak suka, aku akan membuatmu menyukai sayuran. Kenapa? Karena sayuran itu sangat penting untuk tubuhmu. Kau akan merasa muda dan selalu sehat jika kau selalu mengkonsumsi berbagai jenis sayuran." Celoteh Kyungsoo.

Senyumnya semakin terkembang saat mengetahui jika Jongin mulai bangun walaupun dengan sedikit lambat.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mata Kyungsoo menatap lembut pada Jongin yang menatapnya datar. Kyungsoo melihat kesedihan yang begitu kuat di mata pria itu. Dia tampan, tapi tidak ada kebahagiaan di wajahnya. Kyungsoo juga melihat bekas air mata yang mengering. Selain itu, mata Jongin yang memiliki kantung mata membuat Kyungsoo sedikit meringis.

Secara refleks, Kyungsoo mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Jongin. Jongin tersentak atas sentuhan Kyungsoo di wajahnya. Ia merasa aneh dan… asing.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Jelek sekali. Kau kurus dan kau terlihat lemah. Kantung mata ini harus di hilangkan dan kau tidak boleh seperti ini ketika ada aku. _Arra_?"

Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Ah, aku Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Karena aku satu tahun lebih tua darimu, maka kau harus memanggilku _'hyung'_." Kyungsoo mengenalkan dirinya, setidaknya namanya itu sudah cukup.

Jongin terdiam sebentar. "_Hyung_?" Tanyanya pelan. Ia bingung dengan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mantap. "Iya, aku adalah _hyung_-mu sekarang. Akan selalu bersamamu dan melindungimu. Kau tau, aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu…" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat itu. Kyungsoo tau, Jongin pasti butuh penyesuaian.

Tangan Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jongin dengan erat dan kemudian berbisik sesuatu di depan wajah Jongin. "Aku akan mengupaskan kau buah apel dan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang bagus jika kau mau makan sekarang."

Mata Jongin terbuka sedikit lebar.

**.**

Disinilah mereka berada sekarang. Di teras belakang yang tadi Kyungsoo bilang mengerikan. Ini sudah sore, dan Kyungsoo menepati janjinya untuk membawa Jongin ke suatu tempat saat Jongin sudah mau makan.

Jongin hanya diam saat Kyungsoo membawanya kemari.

"Kau lihat bunga disana? Mereka sudah kering, mungkin sudah mati dan tidak akan bisa tumbuh lagi. Kau tau kenapa? Karena pemiliknya membiarkannya mati dengan keadaannya yang lebih mengerikan daripada bunga mati itu." Telunjuk Kyungsoo menunjuk pada sebuah tanaman bunga yang sudah kering dna menghitam.

"Itu mawar putih. Seharusnya tumbuh dengan baik. Yang akan terlihat indah dan wangi. Tapi, kau malah membiarkan bunga itu mati selama kau mengurung dirimu." Lanjut Kyungsoo. Memasang ekspresi sedih yang memang tidak sedang di buat-buat.

"Itu bukan bunga yang aku tanam." Ucap Jongin datar.

"Meskipun bukan kau yang menaam, tapi bunga itu tumbuh di halaman belakang rumahmu. Jadi kau harus mengurusnya." Ujar Kyungsoo. "Nah, sekarang kita berdua akan menanam kembali bunga mawar putih dan bunga matahari. Bagaimana?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ah, ayoo~ kita harus membuat taman ini kembali hidup. Pertama, kita harus mencangkul tanahnya dan juga memberinya pupuk dan menambah bibit baru. Kau bantu aku yaa, aku akan menyalakan air untuk menyiram."

Dengan tidak tau apa-apa dan pasrah dengan sifat Kyungsoo, Jongin hanya diam dan sekarang ia terlihat sedang merapihkan tanahnya sambil memberinya pupuk dan bibit bunga baru. Kyungsoo juga membantunya.

"Satu pelajaran untukmu disini, Jongin-_ah_… _Kau tidak boleh membuat yang lain menjadi terlantar saat kau memiliki masalah_. Karena sekarang kau tidak sendiri, maka kau bisa memakai bahuku untukmu mencurahkannya. Jangan membuat mati bunga yang seharusnya tumbuh cantik. _Arra_?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo.

Dia itu… berbeda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari sepuluh hari Kyungsoo berada di rumah Jongin. Jongin sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan Kyungsoo, bahkan dia sudah tau apa yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan jika ia menolak makan. Meskipun begitu, Jongin belum terlalu banyak bicara pada Kyungsoo.

Tapi tidak apa-apa, karena semuanya pasti akan berjalan dengan baik. Pelan-pelan, Jongin akan menganggap Kyungsoo ada dan bicara lebih banyak. Kyungsoo yakin itu.

Pagi itu…

"Jongin-_ah_, aku pergi ke supermarket dulu, ya… Bahan makanan kita habis dan aku juga harus membeli beberapa keperluan rumah yang sudah habis. Kau tunggu disini sebentar, ya? Tidak apa kan kalau aku tinggal?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang sedang menonton TV.

Jongin mendongak menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dalam. Tapi ada raut lain yang Kyungsoo lihat dari Jongin. Seperti raut yang ketakutan da tidak ingin di tinggalkan.

"_Hyung_, boleh aku ikut bersamamu?"

Yeah! Ini adalah kali pertama Jongin menjawab pertanyaaan Kyungsoo. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh hari Jongin hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "_Ne, kajja_!" Sebelumnya, Kyungsoo meleparkan sebuah jaket pada Jongin. Menyuruh Jongin untuk memakainya karena di luar sedang berangin dan cuaca yang sedikit tidak mendukung.

**.**

Di supermarket, mereka terlihat akrab. Terlihat dari Jongin yang mendorong _trolley_ dan Kyungsoo yang memasukkan apa yang akan ia beli untuk kebutuhan mereka berdua di rumah. Jongin sudah lebih banyak berbicara ketika Kyungsoo mengajaknya bercanda. Kadang tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Mungkin, Jongin memang butuh _refreshing_ untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya.

Setelah membayar, Jongin dan Kyungsoo membawa masing-masing satu kantong plastik besar hasil belanja. Mereka memasukkan belanjaan itu ke bagasi mobil yang di parkir di _basement_ supermarket.

Kali ini, yang mengemudi adalah Kyungsoo, karena Jongin masih belum sehat dan tidak memungkinkan Jongin untuk mengemudi.

"Yah~ hujan…" Kyungsoo mengeluh saat rintik air mengenai kaca mobilnya. Semakin lama semakin deras dan membasahi mobil. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya sebentar. Ini baru saja jam 10 pagi tapi malah hujan deras begini.

"Aku ingin ke _Coffee Shop_ boleh tidak, _hyung_?" Jongin bersuara. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon. Baru kali ini Jongin melontarkan sebuah permintaan pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Jongin. "Tentu saja." Jawabnya dan kemudian mengemudikan mobil ke sebuah _Coffe Shop_ yang di minta oleh Jongin tadi.

**.**

Jongin memilih _Mint Frappuccino_ dan _Cheese Rolls_ sebagai makanan dan minuman yang ia pesan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memesan _Cheese Cake_ dan _Coffee Cream Brulee_.

Mereka berdua duduk di dekat kaca, sehingga bisa terlihat jelas kalau di luar sedang hujan deras juga orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan payung mereka.

Satu hal yang sama dari mereka adalah…

Sama-sama menyukai Keju ^^

"Jongin-_ah_, kau mau _Cheese Cake_ milikku? Kau harus mencobanya, ini sangat enak. Ini, buka mulutmu dan rasakan kalau _cream_-nya sangat lembut. Lembut sekali. Percaya padaku." Kyungsoo menyuapkan –dengan paksa- sesendok kecil _Cheese Cake_ miliknya pada Jongin.

Jongin yang awalnya menolak, kini tidak bisa menolak saat Kyungsoo semakin mendekatkan sendoknya pada mulutnya. Ia memakannya dan menelannya dengan pelan.

"Enak?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Sangat enak…" Jawabnya tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, senyuman Kyungsoo selalu terasa hangat bagi Jongin. Jika Jongin adalah hitam, maka Kyungsoo datang dengan banyak warna. Sudah lebih dari seminggu Kyungsoo berada di rumah Jongin, membuat pria _Tan_ itu menyadari kalau ia memiliki perasaan pada Kyungsoo.

Perasaan membutuhkan dan ketergantungan akan pria bermata bulat itu. Perasaan ingin di lindungi dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh mungilnya.

"Setelah sampai rumah, aku akan membuatkan _Ginger Cake_. Selama musim hujan, kita harus mengkonsumsi makanan yang hangat agar tidak cepat sakit. Bagaima-"

"Soo _hyung_…" Jongin memanggil dengan memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya erat sekali.

"Ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau mau berjanji padaku?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

"Kumohon… Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku takut, _hyung_. Aku tidak ingin mati dan menjadi warna hitam lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat sesuatu yang harusnya indah menjadi kering dan mati. Aku taku sendirian." Jongin meremas tangan Kyungsoo yang sedang di genggamnya. "Jangan pergi… Kumohon." Pintanya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

Iya… Jongin sudah terbuka padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_! Menurutmu apakah aku harus membereskan kamarku? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan dekorasi yang sekarang. Aku bosan, mungkin."

"Tentu saja kau harus melakukannya. Itu akan memberi warna baru untukmu. Setidaknya, dekorasi kamar yang baru akan membawa semangat baru yang tak biasa juga untukmu. Sekalian simpan barang yang tidak kau perlukan ke gudang."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sendirian. Barangku banyak dan kamarku luas."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku ada disini? Kalau tidak mau di bantu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Misalnya menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang."

"Ehehehe~ sebaiknya _hyung_ membantuku. Oke?"

Kyungsoo terkikik pelan mendengarnya. Setelah percakapan kecil itu, Jongin menyeret tangan Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya. Karena hari ini mereka berdua akan mendekorasi ulang posisi kamar pria _Tan_ itu.

"Oo~ berantakan sekali…" Kyungsoo berseru takjub.

"Bukan saatnya takjub, Kyungsoo _hyung_…" Jongin mendelik tajam. "Bantu aku disini. Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur dengan dekorasi ini." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "_Arasseo_… _Kajja_, kita mulai…" Dengan instruksi dari Kyungsoo, Jongin melakukan segalanya dengan baik.

Posisi kasur dan meja belajar berubah tempat. Posisi lemari juga. Meja komputer menjadi di dekat jendela. Kyungsoo mengganti sprai dan sarung bantal juga guling milik Jongin. Kyungsoo juga mengganti selimut, yang awalnya berwana biru, kini menjadi berwarna putih dengan bulu yang tebal dan hangat.

Di tengah pekerjaan mereka, ada saja yang membuat mereka tertawa. Dari rambut Jongin yang di penuhi debu sampai Kyungsoo yang terpeleset sprai karena di simpan di lantai. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang melontarkan lelucon garing ataupun tebak-tebakkan yang sangat mudah untuk di tebak.

"Jongin-_ah_, untuk barang yang tidak terpakai, masukan kesini, ya.. Nanti biar aku yang menyimpannya ke gudang." Kyungsoo berteriak sambil menunjuk kantong plastik besar yang sudah berisi beberapa barang yang menurutnya tidak terpakai.

Jongin hanya mengangguk.

"Jongin-_ah_, ini bagaimana? Kau masih membutuhkannya tidak?" Kyungsoo mengacungkan sebuah jam _weaker_ dengan bentuk kepala doraemon. Ia sedang mengobrak-abrik isi sebuah laci yang isinya banyak barang aneh disana.

Tidak ada jawaba dari Jongin.

"Jongin-_ah_, aku masukkan ke barang tak terpakai, ya?" Kyungsoo melemparkan jam _weaker_ itu ke dalam kantong plastik bersama dengan barang lainnya.

Jongin masih tidak bersuara sedikitpun, dan Kyungsoo yang tidak menengok karena ia berpikir mungkin Jongin sedang sibuk membereskan barang lain.

"Jongin-_ah_, kalau ini bagaimana?" Kali ini, Kyungsoo mengacungkan sebuah _miniature_ tokoh _anime_, Monkey D. Luffy.

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Jongin-_ah_, kau sedang apa? Kenapa kau tidak menja-" Saat Kyungsoo menoleh, ia langsung melemparkan _miniature_ tokoh _anime_ itu sembarangan. Yang ada di pkirannya hanyalah Jongin.

Kakinya membawanya lari mendekati Jongin. Merengkuh sosok pria itu dan memeluknya erat. "_Uljimarayo… Uljima…_ Ada aku disini. Jangan menangis, Jongin…" Bisik Kyungsoo.

Ada perasaan asing di antara mereka berdua masing-masing. Kyungsoo merasa begitu kesakitan saat melihat Jongin yang seperti ini. Ia ingin ikut menangis bersama pria itu. Sedangkan Jongin, ia begitu nyaman ketika Kyungsoo memeluknya. Hangat dan terlindungi. Segalanya begitu sama dengan seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini…

"Jongin-_ah_…"

"_Hyung_… Hikss, B-baekhyun _hyungie_… _HYUNG_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Go**

**.**

**Cast : Do Kyungsoo – Kim Jongin – And Other**

**Genre : Friendship – Romance – Fluffy – Hurt/Comfort – Etc…**

**Rating : T**

**Length : Two Shoot**

**.**

**Summary : Saatnya untuk Kyungsoo jujur pada Jongin. Dan kejujuran itu membuat Kyungsoo harus menerima segala konsekuensinya. Termasuk pergi dari kehidupan Jongin. "Kau… kau yang membunuh Baekhyun hyung? Kau yang menabraknya?"** **"Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus membayar ini semua dengan nyawamu sendiri, hyung." [2S. Yaoi. KaiSoo. Another fluffy from me! DLDR]**

**Disclaimer : Cast belong to themselves, but… this story is mine~**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Hati-hati karena banyak TYPO(S). Bukan EYD yang benar. Alur berantakan. Kesalahan lain yang berserakan dimana-mana… I'm Sorry!**

**YAOI. KaiSoo. Yang gak suka, silahkan 'back' ^^**

**I told you, don't like, don't read~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2 – Last Chapter]**

**.**

"_Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Jongin sekarang?"_

Kyungsoo membuang nafasnya pelan sebelum menjawab. Sejenak, ia terlihat berpikir. "Jongin sedang menangis. Memeluk sebuah foto yang aku rasa itu adalah _hyung_-nya. Jongin terus memanggil nama Baekhyun…" Jawab Kyungsoo.

Pria di seberang telpon Kyungsoo mendesah kecil dan berkata, _"Aku lupa. Dia sangat sensitive dengan segala hal yang berhubungan Baekhyun, hyung-nya. Jongin akan selalu begitu jika teringat Baekhyun hyung."_ Ucap Sehun, yang sedang di hubungi oleh Kyungsoo.

"…" Kyungsoo diam, dia tidak menjawab ucapan Sehun. Raut wajahnya menjadi sulit untuk di artikan. Seperti memendam sesuatu yang sulit untuk ia bicarakan dengan siapapun.

"_Kyungsoo hyung?"_

"Ya?"

"_Selama dua minggu ini, keadaan disana semakin membaik. Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya. Dan sekarang, aku mohon padamu, untuk mengembalikan Jongin."_

"Aku tidak bisa, Hun-_ah_." Jawab Kyungsoo tegas.

"…"

"Aku tidak akan bisa jika harus membuat Jongin melupakan Baekhyun. Aku tau kalau Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang sangat berharga untuk Jongin. Jadi, aku tidak bisa."

"_Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk membuat Jongin melupakan Baekhyun hyung?"_

"Karena menurutku, dua hal yang bisa mengembalikan Jongin adalah… kembalinya Baekhyun hyung padanya, atau membuat Jongin lupa pada Baekhyun."

"_Hahaha…"_ Sehun tertawa. _"Hyung, kau terdengar sangat ketakutan sekarang. Tentu saja ada satu cara lain yang tidak perlu membawa nama Baekhyun hyung."_

"Apa itu?"

"…" Sehun sesaat diam, tidak bersuara. Yang Kyungsoo bisa dengar hanyalah suara nafas Sehun yang di buang dengan pelan-pelan. _"Menggantikan posisi Baekhyun hyung untuk Jongin…"_

"Ha?"

"_Jadilah berharga untuk Jongin…"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin-_ah_, apa yang ingin kau makan saat ini? Mungkin aku bisa membuatkanmu makanan yang kau inginkan." Kyungsoo menyentuh punggung Jongin, berniat mengajak Jongin berbicara dan makan.

Karena sudah dua hari ini, Jongin terus saja mengurung dirinya di kamar. Meringkuk dengan racauan yang tidak jelas sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto.

"Pergilah."

Satu kata dari mulut Jongin yang terdengar lirih itu di layangkan pada Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo tetaplah Kyungsoo. Orang yang tidak akan pernah menyerah walaupun Jongin mengabaikannya. Sama seperti pada awal ia datang ke rumah ini.

"Hei, aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjawabku dan mau makan bersamaku. Kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus seperti ini. Kau harus makan atau setidaknya minum susu." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit menasihati sambil tersenyum. Tetap diam pada posisinya yang duduk di tepi kasur Jongin.

"…"

"Jongin-_ah_, _ireonnayooo_~"

"Kau…" Jongin bangun dan langsung menatap tajam pada mata Kyungsoo. "…ada hak apa kau disini? Menyuruhku untuk bangun, makan, dan segalanya, hah? Siapa kau dan kenapa kau berani sekali menasihatiku seperti ini?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat saat Jongin berkata dan menatapnya setajam itu. Kyungsoo bisa melihat aura kemarahan di diri Jongin. "Aku sudah dapat memprediksikan reaksimu saat ini." Kyungsoo kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Aku minta maaf. Tapi sekali lagi, aku akan mengatakan. Aku adalah Do Kyungsoo dan aku disini untuk memperbaiki segalanya. Aku disini untukmu, untuk menemanimu dan untuk menjagamu."

Mata sayu Jongin yang tadi berkilat marah, kini kembali melembut setelah ia mendapat senyuman dari Kyungsoo. Setetes air mata jatuh dari ujung matanya. Menggenggam erat bingkai foto Baekhyun. "Kau tidak akan bisa mengembalikan Baekhyun _hyung_. Tidak akan pernah bisa."

"Memang benar. Aku tidak tidak akan bisa mengembalikan sesuatu yang sudah tidak ada. Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu. Siapa yang bisa mengembalikan semua itu? Tidak ada, bukan? Jadi, sekarang bangunlah. Bangun kembali Jongin yang seperti biasanya dan tatap masa depanmu. Baekhyun akan senang dengan itu."

"Tau apa kau tentang _hyung_-ku, hah? TAU APA?!"

Kyungsoo hanya menarik nafasnya dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku memang tidak tau apapun. Tapi setidaknya aku-"

"JADI UNTUK APA KAU MASIH DISINI MEMBICARAKAN BAEKHYUN _HYUNG_?!" Bentak Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. "Untuk membuatmu kembali dan untuk meminta maaf." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin terdiam. Ia tidak mengerti dengan ucapan terakhir Kyungsoo. Tapi ia masih di kuasai dengan emosi, membuatnya tidak bisa bersikap lembut dengan logika kali ini. "AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANMU! PERGI!"

Kyungsoo tertegun menatap wajah Jongin. Wajah tampan yang dua minggu berada di dekatnya, wajah tampan yang kemarin masih tersenyum padanya, wajah tampan yang kemarin masih memandang polos pada matanya, kini terlihat menyeramkan. Rahangnya yang mengeras, matanya yang melebar marah, mulutnya yang bergemertak, membuat Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum miris.

"Kau menginginkan aku pergi, Jongin? Kenapa?"

"…" Jongin diam, ia tidak menjawab. Memegang bingkai foto Baekhyun dengan erat dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak tau dengan apa yang tadi di katakannya. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pergi. Sesuai apa yang kau inginkan… Tapi, bolehkah aku memelukmu sebentar saja? Sebelum aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu lagi denganmu…"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi terkejut. Dan tiba-tiba saja, dengan gerakan lembut, Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin. Tidak terlalu erat namun membuat Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Detakan jantung yang berpacu cepat serta air mata yang menetes semakin cepat, seolah tidak ingin pelukan Kyungsoo terlepas.

"_Bye_, Jonginaa…" Bisik Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apakah aku tak termaafkan?_

_Tentu saja… Siapa yang mau memaafkan seseorang yang telah membuat keberadaan Baekhyun di sisi Jongin menghilang?_

_Aku tau konsekuensinya._

_Memendam perasaan yang telah tumbuh ini demi menebus kesalahanku dan demi keinginan Jongin._

_Penderitaan memendam perasaan ini tidak sebanding dengan penderitaan Jongin yang di tinggalkan oleh Baekhyun karena kesalahanku…_

_Mianhae…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Itu mawar putih. Seharusnya tumbuh dengan baik. Yang akan terlihat indah dan wangi. Tapi, kau malah membiarkan bunga itu mati selama kau mengurung dirimu."_

"_Satu pelajaran untukmu disini, Jongin-ah… Kau tidak boleh membuat yang lain menjadi terlantar saat kau memiliki masalah. Karena sekarang kau tidak sendiri, maka kau bisa memakai bahuku untukmu mencurahkannya. Jangan membuat mati bunga yang seharusnya tumbuh cantik. Arra?"_

"_Jongin-ah, kau mau Cheese Cake milikku? Kau harus mencobanya, ini sangat enak. Ini, buka mulutmu dan rasakan kalau cream-nya sangat lembut. Lembut sekali. Percaya padaku."_

"_Kumohon… Jangan pernah meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku takut, hyung. Aku tidak ingin mati dan menjadi warna hitam lagi. Aku tidak ingin membuat sesuatu yang harusnya indah menjadi kering dan mati. Aku taku sendirian."_

"_Jangan pergi… Kumohon."_

"_Kau pikir untuk apa aku ada disini? Kalau tidak mau di bantu juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain. Misalnya menyiram tanaman di halaman belakang."_

"_Kyungsoo hyung…"_

Terlintas beberapa kilasan ingatan Jongin tentang Kyungsoo. Saat Kyungsoo pertama kali datang, saat menanam bunga di halaman belakang, saat pergi ke supermarket dan _Coffee Shop_, dan terakhir adalah kemarin saat membereskan kamar.

Jongin menatap sekeliling kamarnya. Kini, dekorasinya sudah berubah. Barang-barang sudah tidak seperti dulu. Berpindah tempat namun terlihat sangat rapih. Jongin ingat, semua yang ada di kamarnya adalah hasil dari pekerjaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga menempelkan beberapa _wall sticker_ di dindingnya, membuatnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

Ia mulai berpikir, Kyungsoo memang sangat berbeda. Kyungsoo mampu menerobos masuk pada kehidupannya yang mulai suram. Walaupun Kyungsoo adalah orang yang baru Jongin kenal –dari Sehun- tapi Kyungsoo begitu berharga untuknya.

Jika tidak ada Kyungsoo, Jongin yakin ia akan merindukannya.

Yang di katakan Kyungsoo memang benar. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat sesuatu yang sudah hilang kembali, begitupun dirinya. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah bangun dan menatap pada masa depannya.

"Benarkah kau akan senang jika aku bangkit, _hyung_?" Jongin menatap foto Baekhyun dan bicara padanya. Seolah ia akan mendapat jawaban jika terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Apakah menurutmu aku terlalu kasar pada Kyungsoo _hyung_? Aku harus meminta maaf? Sepertinya benar, aku sudah kasar padanya. Dia hanya berniat baik padaku. Tapi aku… Akh, _hyung_! Jangan menertawaiku kalau aku bercerita. Aku… sepertinya aku menyukai Kyungsoo _hyung_."

Hening.

Jongin diam, begitupun dengan foto itu yang bagaimanapun caranya tidak akan pernah berbicara.

"Ya, aku mencintai Kyungsoo _hyung_ dan aku membutuhkannya. Dia berbeda. Dia mampu melakukannya dengan cara yang berbeda denganmu." Jongin tersenyum menatap foto Baekhyun. "Bukankah dia manis dan cantik, _hyung_?"

Jongin mengulas senyum kecil.

"Aku akan meminta maaf padanya dan menarik perkataanku yang menyuruhnya pergi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : Sehun-**_**ah**_

"**Hun-**_**ah**_**, aku harus pergi ke New York. **_**Appa**_** menyuruhku kembali tinggal disana. Aku sudah pamit pada Jongin. Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku. Aku pergi dulu. **_**See u**_**…"**

**-SEND-**

Setelah yakin pesan itu terkirim pada Sehun, Kyungsoo menonaktifkan ponselnya. Kyungsoo menarik koper kecilnya, keluar dari kamar ini. Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kyungsoo memandangi kamar ini dengan lekat. Sedikit senyum ia lukiskan di wajahnya.

"Sampai nanti…" Gumamnya. Menutup pintu itu dan menarik kopernya menuju tengah rumah.

Di tengah rumah, Kyungsoo berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah foto besar yang terpajang di dinding. Itu adalah foto Baekhyun yang memang di pasang disana.

"Baekhyun-_sshi_, maafkan aku…" Ucapnya. "Aku membuat dua kesalahan sekaligus. Satu kesalahan yang membuat dua akibat sekaligus. Mobilku menabrakmu hingga tewas, dan akibat dari itu Jongin menjadi murung dan berubah. Kau berhak marah padaku. Kau berhak mengambil nyawaku sebagai gantinya. Aku hidup dan masih tersenyum itu tidaklah adil. Aku minta maaf, Baekhyun-_sshi_…"

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan pada foto itu kemudian berbalik untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Kyungsoo memang akan kembali ke New York, ke rumah sang _Appa_. Meskipun ia berbohong tentang alasan yang ia berikan pada Sehun.

Kyungsoo pergi ke New York bukan karena di suruh oleh _Appa_-nya. Tapi karena memang Jongin menginginkannya pergi dan itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Jongin.

"J-jadi…" Suara Jongin membuat Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan mendongak untuk menatap Jongin yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Mata Kyungsoo membulat dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

"J-jongin…"

"Kau… kau yang membunuh Baekhyun _hyung_? Kau yang menabraknya?" Tanya Jongin. "Katakan kalau semua itu bohong, Kyungsoo _hyung_?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tangannya terulur, menyentuh pipi Jongin dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Katakan padaku kalau semua itu bohong, Kyungsoo _hyung_. Cepat katakan!" Jongin mengeraskan suaranya bersamaan dengan air mata yang turun dari kedua ujung matanya.

Kyungsoo menghapus air mata itu. "_Uljjimayo_…" Bisiknya. "Itu benar. Mobilku yang menabrak Baekhyun di jalan itu. Mobilku membuat Baekhyun _hyung_ terhempas sejauh empat meter sehingga membentur batu dan mengalami pendarahan di otak. Membuatnya meninggal seketika dan kini… itu berefek padamu." Ucap Kyungsoo. "Kau harus tau yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Kau…"

"Kau mau membunuhku sebagai balasannya? Aku sudah siap, Jongin. Aku siap. Kau berhak melakukannya. Aku memang bersalah…"

"Pergi." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk yang mengarah pada pintu keluar.

"Aku tau. Aku akan ke New York dan tidak akan pernah menampakkan diri lagi di hadapanmu. Aku tau ini sulit untukmu. Tapi, aku mohon untuk tidak terus terpuruk. Kau bisa sakit kalau terus seperti itu. Aku sudah membuat _Cheese Cake_ dan aku menyimpannya di lemari pendingin. Cicipilah sesekali walaupun itu tidak enak. Aku tidak akan meminta kau memaafkanku, karena aku tidak pantas untuk kau maafkan. Tapi tolong maafkan Park _Ahjusshi_. Semuanya terjadi di luar kemauan. Jagalah tanaman di belakang. Jangan sampai mati."

"…"

"Aku pergi. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. _Bye_…"

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah Jongin. Jongin hanya diam di posisinya sambil menangis. Ia sungguh terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan semua yang baru saja di dengarnya. Baru saja ia bilang menyukai Kyungsoo dan akan meminta maaf serta melarangnya pergi, namun semua itu rusak setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan ini hampa dan dingin. Benar-benar terasa kosong. Lantai putih bersih nan licin terlihat sangat rapuh, jika kau menginjaknya, maka lantai itu seolah akan pecah.

Seorang pria terduduk sambil kakinya yang ia peluk. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara tangan dan kakinya. Menangis begitu pilu dengan mulut yang menggumamkan satu nama.

"Baekhyunie… _hyung_… _hyung_!"

Pria itu terus menggumamkan nama yang sama berulang kali. Tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata sudah membasahi kain celana putihnya.

"Kau menangis, Jongin?" Seorang pria lain duduk di sebelah Jongin. Mengambil posisi yang sama dengan Jongin, yaitu duduk dengan memeluk kakinya sendiri.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke sampingnya. "Baekhyun _hyung_!" Pekiknya senang. Senyumannya terkembang kala melihat senyuman lembut Baekhyun padanya. Air mata itu berhenti mengalir. Tangannya terbuka untuk memeluk Baekhyun.

"Apakah ini benar-benar kau, _hyung_? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat… Jangan pergi lagi, _hyung_. Kumohon, jangan pergi lagi." Jongin meracau ketika tubuh Baekhyun sudah berada di pelukannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau tangisi, Jongin?" Baekhyun bertanya. Membalas pelukan adiknya dengan lembut.

"Kenapa _hyung_ bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja. Apa yang kau tangisi. Aku… atau Kyungsoo?"

Jongin terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat. Mata Baekhyun yang bening membuat Jongin tidak ingin berhenti menatap mata itu. "Tentu saja aku menangisimu. Kau pikir, untuk apa aku menangisi Kyungsoo, orang yang sudah membuatmu pergi dariku untuk selama-lamanya? Aku membencinya! Sangat membencinya!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sebelumnya kau pernah mengatakan padaku kalau kau menyukainya, mencintainya. Lalu, kenapa sekarang kau bicara seolah kau benar-benar membencinya?"

"Karena sekarang aku tau kebenarannya. Dia yang menabrakmu. Dia yang membunuhmu, _hyung_. Aku tidak mungkin mencintai seseorang yang telah mengambilmu dariku."

"Kau salah, Jongin." Baekhyun memeluk Jongin. Membawa kepala Jogin untuk bersadar di bahunya yang kecil. "Aku tau kau sedang berbohong tentang ini. Kau amat membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi, egomu mengalahkan hal itu."

"_HYUNG_!"

"Kau harus hidup, menatap ke depan pada masa depanmu. Dengarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan sebelumnya. Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu, atau kau akan menyesal suatu saat."

"_Hyung_…"

"Dengarkan aku kali ini. Kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan. Jika kau melewatkannya, maka kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Jangan terus merasa terbayangi olehku, karena itu akan menghancurkanmu dan aku akan merasa tidak tenang disini. Kejarlah apa yang ingin kau kejar. Jika kebenarannya sudah terungkap, maka saat itu kau harus mencari apa yang ingin kau pertahankan."

Perlahan, Baekhyun memudar. Tubuh Baekhyun menghilang seiring dengan angin yang berhembus. Menyisakan Jongin sendirian dengan mata tertutup.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" Bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ting Tong

Jongin membuka matanya saat mendengar suara bel rumahnya berbunyi. Perlahan, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia melirik jam dinding, jam delapan malam. Berarti sudah dua jam ia tidur di sofa ruang tengah.

Jongin bangun dan terduduk di sofa. Perasaannya begitu kosong dan rumah kembali terasa sepi. Tentu saja, Kyungsoo sudah tidak ada. Jadi, Jongin harus kembali terbiasa dengan kesepian itu lagi.

"Jadi, semua itu hanya mimpi? Baekhyun _hyung_…" Gumamnya, memijat pelan pelipisnya setelah kembali mengingat apa yang baru saja ia mimpikan.

Ting Tong

Bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Dengan langkah pelan, Jongin membuka pintu depan rumahnya.

"_Annyeong_, Jongin…"

"Oh, Chanyeol _hyung_. Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin pada seseorang yang bertamu. Park Chanyeol, kekasih Baekhyun dan juga seorang polisi. Polisi yang menangani kasus tabrakan Baekhyun satu bulan yang lalu.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Bisa kita bicara di dalam?"

Jongin sesaat hanya diam. Detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Jika Chanyeol ingin bicara dengannya, maka itu pasti ada hubungannya dengan kasus tabrakan Baekhyun.

Jongin mengangguk.

.

"Maaf mengganggu jam istirahatmu, Jongin. Kau tidak keberatan kan kalau aku bicara serius denganmu mengenai Baekhyun dan kasus itu…?" Chanyeol menatap Jongin yang baru saja menaruh satu cangkir _mocha_ panas.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Bicaralah…"

"Begini…" Mulai Chanyeol. "Tim kepolisian sudah berhasil menyelidiki semuanya. Mobil yang menabrak Baekhyun adalah mobil milik seorang pemuda bernama Do Kyungsoo."

Jongin hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Ia sudah tau tentang hal ini. Bahkan, ia tau dari pemilik mobil itu sendiri.

"Tapi, yang mengemudi bukanlah Do Kyungsoo, melainkan Park Myunggi, supir dari Do Kyungsoo."

Mata Jongin melebar mendengarnya.

'_Kau salah, Jongin.'_

Kalimat Baekhyun di mimpinya kembali terngiang. Jadi, itu alasan Baekhyun berkata kalau ia salah?

"Kepolisan sudah menangkap Park Myunggi dan menetapkannya sebagai tersangka. Ketika kami bicara pada Park Myunggi, dia menceritakan kronologisnya. Saat itu, Park Myunggi sedang mengantar tuannya, Do Kyungsoo, menuju sebuah apartemen untuk tuannya tinggal karena orangtuanya yang bercerai dan tingga di dua Negara yang bebeda. Saat itu, Do Kyungsoo sedang tertidur di jok penumpang dan Park Myunggi memakai kecepatan di atas rata-rata. Dan saat itu, Baekhyun melintas secara tiba-tiba. Membuat mobil yang di kendarai Park Myunggi menabrak Baekhyun, dan bahkan mobil itu sendiri menabrak pohon besar. Park Myunggi mengalami luka ringan, begitupun dengan Do Kyungsoo. Sementara Baekhyun, kau tau sendiri kalau ia tewas di tempat…"

Jongin menahan nafasnya.

'_Aku tau kau sedang berbohong tentang ini. Kau amat membutuhkan Kyungsoo. Mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi, egomu mengalahkan hal itu.'_

Ucapan Baekhyun di mimpi Jongin kembali ia ingat. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa di perintah.

Iya, Jongin tau kalau ia sedang berbohong. Ego menguasai dirinya.

"Dan satu hal lagi… Saat itu, Baekhyun sedang mabuk. Ia dalam pengaruh alkohol yang tinggi sehabis ia pulang dari sebuah _club_ malam bersama teman-temannya…"

"J-jadi…"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kesalahan tidak sepenuhnya di jatuhkan pada Park Myunggi. Tapi, juga pada Baekhyun yang mabuk dan menyebrang tidak pada _zebra cross_ dan lampu penyebrangan yang benar…"

Hati Jongin begitu sakit mendengarnya. Jadi, bukan Kyungsoo yang bersalah? Bahkan ia tidak tau apapun. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo berkata, _'Jangan marah pada Park Ahjusshi.'_ Dan yang ia maksudkan adalah hal ini.

"Untuk saat ini, kami memberikan hukuman pada Park Myunggi dengan sesuai ketentuan yang berlaku. Sebagai tersangka dan seseorang yang mengemudi di atas kecepatan rata-rata."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu, atau kau akan menyesal suatu saat.'_

Dan sekarang, Jongin benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal sudah membohongi perasaannya.

Jongin terdiam dengan pikirannya yang kacau. Ia ingin Kyungsoo kembali dan meminta maaf. Itu saja. Dari tadi, Jongin terus menekan-nekan tombol di ponselnya dan menghubungi Kyungsoo. Namun tidak pernah tersambung sekalipun selain dengan operator yang mengatakan jika nomor ponsel Kyungsoo tidak dapat di hubungi.

TV di hadapannya menyala, menayangkan sebuah acara berita seputar Korea Selatan.

"Pesawat XXXX dengan nomor penerbangan 650-55 tergelincir saat mendarat di bandara _International New York_. Pesawat dengan penerbangan Incheon – New York tergelincir sejauh empat kilo meter dari landasan. Sepuluh orang tewas dan lima puluh lainnya luka parah. Berikut adalah daftar korban dalam kejadian ini."

Jongin terkesiap mendengar sebuah berita yang baru saja di bacakan oleh sang pembawa acara berita. Dengan perasaannya yang sedang campur aduk, Jongin memperhatikan satu per satu nama yang menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat itu.

Iya, Jongin takut kalau Kyungsoo berada di dalam daftar itu. Karena… Kyungsoo sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dirinya akan terbang ke New York.

'DO KYUNGSOO…'

Dan satu nama itu membuat Jongin membulatkan matanya. Setetes air matanya jatuh. Nama itu, adalah salah satu korban dalam kecelakaan tersebut.

"K-kyungsoo _hyung_…" Lirihnya bergetar.

Drrtt Drrtt…

Ponselnya bergetar. Tanpa melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya, Jongin mengangkat telpon masuk itu. "Halo…"

"Jongin. Kyungsoo _hyung_… Dia… Dia mengalami kecelakaan pesawat." Orang di seberang telpon Jongin –Sehun-, berbicara dengan panik.

Dan…

Kalimat terakhir yang Baekhyun ucapkan di mimpinya kembali terngiang.

'_Kau hanya memiliki satu kesempatan. Jika kau melewatkannya, maka kau akan kehilangan segalanya. Jika kebenarannya sudah terungkap, maka saat itu kau harus mencari apa yang ingin kau pertahankan.'_

Jongin menutup telpon dari Sehun tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Dengan cepat, ia menghubungi salah seorang petugas bandara.

"Aku pesan satu tiket ke New York dengan penerbangan tercepat sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New York_**

Jongin tiba di New York pada pukul lima pagi setelah menjalani penerbangan tercepat dari Seoul. Kini, ia sudah berada di salah satu rumah sakit, tempat dimana para korban kecelakaan pesawat semalam di rawat.

Setelah ia bertanya pada seorang suster, ia kini sudah berada di dekat sebuah ranjang di ruangan VIP. Ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring seseorang dengan masker oksigen dan juga jarum infus di tangan kirinya.

Dia Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong, hyung_…" Sapa Jongin. Menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang terbebas dari jarum infus. Tangan Kyungsoo terkulai lemah. Membuat hati Jongin sakit di buatnya.

Jongin mencium tangan Kyungsoo cukup lama.

Kyungsoo mengalami luka berat di kepalanya karena terjepit jok dan juga beberapa orang yang menindihnya di dalam pesawat saat kecelakaan itu. Kyungsoo memang sudah melewati masa kritis, tapi belum di prediksi kapan dia bisa bangun.

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau harus membayar ini semua dengan nyawamu sendiri, _hyung_. Aku tidak berkata begitu…" Ucap Jongin lirih.

Wajah halus Kyungsoo, yang kemarin selalu memarahinya karena ia tidak menyiram bunga dengan baik. Wajah manis dan cantik ketika tersenyum itu kini terlihat pucat dengan luka di sekitar pipi dan keningnya. Pemandangan yang sangat buruk dan membuat rasa bersalah di diri Jongin memuncak.

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pergi dengan cara seperti ini?" Jongin bertanya. Namun jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah suara detik jam di ruangan itu.

Air mata Jongin jatuh lagi, kali ini lebih deras dan jatuh tepat pada tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bangun, _hyung_! Bangun!"

Jongin menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Tangan yang dingin dan lemah, yang sempat membelai wajahnya pada pertemuan terakhirnya.

"Aku belum mengatakan yang sejujurnya padamu. Aku menyukaimu, _hyung_. Ah, tidak. Aku bahkan mencintaimu. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuka hatiku dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menanam cinta disana. Aku tidak tau kenapa kau begitu berharga untukku, tapi aku begitu mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa berbohong tentang kenyataan ini." Jongin menyentuhkan tangan Kyungsoo pada pipinya. Menggesekkannya lembut. "Maaf karena kemarin aku membentakmu, menyuruhmu pergi, menyalahkanmu atas kematian Baekhyun _hyung_. Aku tau aku salah. Tapi aku mohon, bangunlah. Dengarlah permintaan maafku."

Penuturan kalimat dari mulut Jongin itu sangat lirih dan bergetar. Sangat terdengar kalau Jongin sedang berusaha menahan tangisannya yang mungkin saja bisa keluar dengan tidak terkira.

"_Saranghaeyo, hyung_… _Saranghae_. Maafkan aku karena aku terlambat mengatakannya. Tapi aku mohon, jangan pergi. Jangan pergi."

Tek

Tek

Tek

Suara dentangan jarum jam semakin terdengar. Detik demi detik berlalu. Jongin mendekap tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada tangan dingin itu.

"Maafkan aku. Maaf." Ulang Jongin.

Menyandarkan kepalanya pada tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"_G-gwae-gwaencha…na…_"

Jongin terperanjat mendengar suara yang terhalang masker oksigen itu. Sejenak Jongin tersenyum saat mendengar suara itu, perlahan mata Kyungsoo terbuka walaupun tidak sepenuhnya terbuka.

"_Hyung_… Kyungsoo _hyung_! Kau sudah bangun… Ini aku, _hyung_. Jongin…" Kata Jongin antusias.

Dapat di lihatnya Kyungsoo yang tersenyum lemah padanya. Tangan kiri Kyungsoo terangkat. Menyentuh setiap lekukan di wajah Jongin. "Jong…in…" Ucapnya pelan.

Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"M-maafkan, aku… karena aku y-yang mem-membuat, B-baekhyun-_sshi_ tidak disini. Aku… aku…"

"Sudah, _hyung_. Jangan bicara lagi. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, karena akulah yang bersalah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maaf karena kemarin aku membentakmu dan menyuruhmu pergi. Maafkan aku. Maaf." Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan permintaan maafnya.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Pertanda agar Jongin berhenti meminta maaf padanya.

"Dan… aku… aku mencintaimu, _hyung_. Kumohon, jangan pergi dari sisiku. Aku membutuhkanmu. Aku selalu membutuhkanmu untuk selalu di sampingku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Jangan pergi. Jangan pergi…"

Di peluknya tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbaring itu. Mencium kening Kyungsoo berkali-kali dan terus menggumamkan kata 'Jangan pergi' berulang-ulang.

"_Nado saranghae_, Jongin…" Jawab Kyungsoo. Membalas pelukan Jongin dengan lembut.

.

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari kaca di pintu ruang rawat Kyungsoo. Sehun mengulas senyum. Akhirnya, Jongin kembali. Dengan caranya sendiri, Kyungsoo mampu merubah Jongin. Dengan caranya sendiri, Kyungsoo mampu membuat Jongin menemukan apa yang berharga untuknya selain Baekhyun.

Tetapi… Baekhyun tetaplah seorang _hyung_ yang paling berharga untuk Jongin. Yang akan terus hidup dalam hati dan ingatan Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, adalah seseorang yang berharga sekaligus _special_ dalam hidup Jongin, sebagai pendamping dan cahaya di dalam hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku akan menebus kesalahanku dengan terus berada di sampingmu. Merasaka cinta yang mengalir yang membuatku akan terus bertahan untukmu…_

_Baekhyun-sshi… Maafkan aku atas apa yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang, aku mohon biarkan aku selalu bersama adikmu, Jongin, untuk selamanya._

_Mendampinginya dan menjadi cahaya untuknya…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END~**

**Ewww! Gak jelas T-T**

**Maaf… Semua alur di chapter ini benar-benar di luar scenario yang aku buat di awal cerita. Astaga, sakit kali ini bikin apa yang udah aku rencanain ancur…**

**Huweeeee T-T maaf mengecewakan *pundung sendirian di ujung toilet***


End file.
